Weather
Rain Rain is not a very rare weather occurrence in Minecraft. When its raining, small blue particles are left for a few seconds when individual droplets hit the ground (similar to how drops can seep through blocks when seen from below) It is one of the two forms of precipitation. Rain is fairly common and on a multiplayer server, you can toggle rain and clear skies using the toggle downfall command. Note that monsters cannot spawn in the rain with daylight (light level 12) and it will also extinguish fires upon the surface and even on flaming Mobs. You will also not be able to hear rain when at the bottom of the map. Passive mobs will jump up and down, trying to keep dry. Thunderstorms Thunderstorms (sometimes called Thunder or Lightning) is a special type of Weather that can occur anywhere (except for Deserts). Since they don't occur very often, they're considered dangerous because they can turn Pigs into Zombie Pigmen and turn a Creeper into a Charged Creeper, it's also dark enough for hostile mobs to spawn, as of 1.7.2, the light level in thunder storms drop to 10 (monster spawning calls it 5) If lightning hits within a few blocks/meters of any mob, they would lose 2 and a half hearts from the damage. Lightning can set blocks on fire. Trivia *Since thunderstorms are darker than rain, it is possible for mobs to spawn at any time of day, and night. *The player can still sleep when there is a thunderstorm occurring. *It is very rare, but, it is possible for a lightning bolt to activate a Nether portal . *If a Creeper is struck by the thunderstorm, it will turn into a Charged Creeper. If it gets struck again, it dies unless it was spawned a charged creeper. This is because lightning deals damage. *Thunderstorms can deal damage to Endermen, Blazes and Snow Golems. *Desert biomes will not show any type of weather besides clear. *Weather was introduced to Minecraft in Minecraft 1.5. *Lightning, which only occurs during rainstorms, has the ability to harm the player, turn the pig into a Zombie Pigman, and turn charge a regular Creeper. There's only a slim chance of that happening. *Weather can be changed using the weather command. To use the weather command the player must type: /weather . The command will then say "Turning to (rainy/stormy/clear)". *When the sun is out, it is referred to as clear weather. *If it's raining in other biomes, it'll snow in snow biomes. *In desert and savanna biomes, it'll not rain at all. **It's possible to have thunderstorms when it's not actually raining. *In desert biomes when other biomes are raining/snowing, The clouds will turn gray but not rain. *If you leave a cauldron in the rain it may fill it up if a block tick hits the cauldron (small chance) * If you have a block of farmland out when it is raining it may become hydrated. Gallery Chargedcreeper.jpg|A "Charged" Creeper Zombie pigman.png|A Zombie Pigman 2012-05-12 15.28.24.png|Lightning strikes a tree. Minecraft lightning storm.jpg Category:Gameplay Category:Weather